powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Thorn
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Yellow Mystic Ranger - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Yellow Legend Warrior }} |-|Titan= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Mystic Garuda - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Mystic Lion }} |season=Mystic Force |firstepisode=Broken Spell (1) |lastepisode=Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes=33 |casts=Nic Sampson Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese Dub) |complex = }} "Fast as Lightning~Yellow Mystic Ranger Element of Lightning~Yellow Legend Warrior!" Charlie "Chip" Thorn is the Yellow Mystic Ranger. Biography Chip is the self-proclaimed "Superhero Expert". Chip is considered a little odd as he loves fairy tales and phases in and out of reality, and repeatedly wore a superhero costume to high school and even to the prom. He was deemed by Madison as "the perfect example of a non-human species". Chip is a fantastic archer, a member of the chess club at school, and a part of COUNTV - Containment Of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampires. Chip had no problem believing in magic and accepting his destiny as a Mystic Ranger. Chip is always cheerful and eager to learn all he can about magic. Despite their wildly different personalities, Chip has been close friends with Vida ever since she stuck up for him when they were children. When she was turned into a vampire, he showed a far more serious and intense side in his attempts to save her, including taking on Koragg and Necrolai by himself, thus shows that he might have a crush on Vida. Necrolai had cursed Chip with a soul specter, which starts to swallow him from the inside. Chip joined Daggeron on a trip to the dreaded Mount Isis to be freed from the spell. They get the Staff of Topaz and reversed the curse. Daggeron decided to train Chip on how to be a knight. Chip and the Rangers gets trapped in an alternate reality where the Rangers never existed. They go to the Tribunal of Magic for help, and they later undid everything and gained new armor. Mystical Battle During the final battle, Chip aided his fellow Rangers in using their combined magic to destroy the Master. Later, he was last seen telling fictionalized tales of his battles as a Power Ranger to ladies from both realms. Super Megaforce Charlie and the other Mystic Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Yellow Mystic Ranger As the Yellow Mystic Ranger, Chip wields the power of lightning. His main weapon is the Magi Staff Crossbow. He owns a Mystic Racer and his Titan Form is the Mystic Garuda, which becomes the wings for both the Mystic Dragon and Titan Megazord. With his Legend powers, he can merge with Xander, Vida, and Madison to form the Mystic Lion. - Mystic Garuda= The Mystic Garuda is the bird-like Mystic Titan form of the Yellow Ranger. Forms the wings of the Titan Megazord and the dragon. Has enormous wings in place of arms. ;Additional Combinations * Mystic Garuda can combine with the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Sprite, and Mystic Mermaid to form Mystic Dragon. * Mystic Garuda can combine with the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Sprite, Mystic Mermaid, and Mystic Phoenix to form Titan Megazord. - Yellow Legend Warrior= Arsenal *Mystic Legend Armor **Mystic Lion Staff - Crossbow Staff - Mystic Lion= A zord created when the Green, Pink, Yellow, and Blue Mystic Rangers combine into one being. This massive white lion zord forms the majority of the Manticore Megazord. ;Additional Combinations * Mystic Lion can combine with the Mystic Firebird to form Manticore Megazord. }} Ranger Key The Yellow Mystic Ranger Key is Chip's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Mystic Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Mystic Rangers while fighting Headridge. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Mystic Rangers while fighting Levira. Gallery Prmf-yellowf.png|A female version of the Yellow Mystic Ranger suit as seen in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Notes *Although his Sentai counterpart is Tsubasa Ozu, Chip's personality is more smiliar to Kai Ozu, who was MagiRed in Magiranger. *Like his Sentai counterpart, Charlie is the most recent male Yellow Power Ranger, but only the third overall (after Tideus and Dustin Brooks) *Charile's actor Nic Sampson would later go on in next the season Power Rangers Operation Overdrive to voice the Sentinel Knight. *Charile in the Japanese of Power Rangers Mystic Force is voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto. See also ru:Чарли Торн Category:Mystic Rangers Category:Ranger Category:Mystic Force Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Lightning-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities